Feeling
by sydmooo
Summary: Menggenjreng gitar itu sebenarnya mudah, karena kau hanya membutuhkan sebuah perasaan. Sama seperti Jongdae yang mencintai Minseok. / EXO's ChenMin Fanfiction. Yaoi. Syd tahu ini aneh, maafkan Syd :3 Mind to RnR? :]


**Title **: Feeling

**Genre **: Romance (haha)

**Rated **: T

**Casts **: Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok.

**Disclaimer **: All belong to God and their entertainment. Storyline is mine.

**Warning **: Yaoi, AU, out of characters, miss typo(s), etc. (I'm sorry ._.)

...

_Happy reading_! ^^

.

* * *

.

"Jongdae."

"..."

"Jongdae?"

"..."

Tidak mendapat balasan, namja itu mengeraskan suaranya. "Kim Jongdaeee."

Jongdae yang sedang membaca novel menjawab namjachingunya dengan ogah-ogahan. "...Ne, hyung?"

"Ajari akuuu."

"Kau 'kan sudah bisa memainkan gitar..."

"Belum sepenuhnya! Aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menggenjreng."

"Menggenjreng itu mudah, Minseokie hyung..."

"Kalau mudah, ajari aku!"

"Aku sudah mengajarimu, hyung."

"Beluuum." Minseok kembali memekik pada Jongdae dengan suara tingginya.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya. "Kalau belum, yang tadi itu apa, _huh_?"

"Aku minta diajari cara menggenjreng gitar, bukan cara memetik gitar!"

"Kau 'kan sudah diajari cara menggenjreng oleh Chanyeol kemarin, hyung..."

"Aku lupaaa. Tegakah dirimu padaku?"

Jongdae meninggalkan novel yang sedang dibacanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja lain di ruangan itu selain dirinya. Namja itu tengah memanyunkan bibirnya dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuannya. Walaupun namja itu lebih tua darinya, tetap saja bertingkah kekanakan. Menyebalkan sekali...

"Coba hyung ingat-ingat kembali bagaimana cara yang diajarkan Chanyeol..." ucap Jongdae yang masih ogah-ogahan mengajari Minseok. Namja tampan itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan hanya memandangi Minseok yang sedang bergumam sambil menempelkan jari-jarinya pada senar gitar. Kemudian Minseok mulai menggenjreng.

Merasa suara yang dihasilkan fals, Minseok menggenjreng asal. Dengan kesal Minseok menghempaskan gitar itu ke sisi sofa yang masih kosong.

"Yah! Yah! Jangan dibanting, hyung!" Jongdae akhirnya menghampiri Minseok dan duduk di samping namja manis itu. "Hyungku bisa marah kalau tahu gitarnya dibanting..."

Minseok melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya melirik Jondae dengan sinis. "Oh, begitu..." katanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Lebih memikirkan gitar daripada aku, eoh?"

"H-hyung—"

"Jangan-jangan gosip tentang kau sudah tidak cinta padaku dan beralih pada Baekhyun itu benar adanya, ya?"

"Se-sejak kapan kau jadi mengikuti gosip di—"

"—oh. Pantas saja kau tidak peduli padaku lagi... Jadi gosipnya ben—"

"—bu-bukan begitu juga maksudku, hyu—"

"—Ingin merasakan saat-saat _break_ _up _denganku, Jongdae?"

"ANDWE!" Jongdae menoleh cepat pada Minseok, dan memberikan namja manis itu sebuah tatapan horor. Jongdae baru pertama kali meladeni tingkah aneh namja itu, padahal biasanya namjachingunya ini kalem-kalem saja. Jongdae bergerak gusar dalam duduknya dan memutar otaknya lebih keras. Walaupun pada akhirnya namja tampan itu memilih untuk menyerah. "_Okay_, Minseok hyung..."

"Hm?"

Jongdae menyengir gugup. "Jadi... hyung ingin apa?"

"Diajari menggenjreng gitar, tentu saja!" Minseok berubah menjadi semangat.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jongdae memberikan gitar milik -coret-hyung-coret-nya itu kepada Minseok dan dengan sigap diterima oleh si namja manis. "Aku akan mengajari hyung, tapi hyung janji tidak akan _break up_ denganku, ya..." cicit namja tampan itu. Ternyata Jongdae takut diputusi oleh Minseok, eoh. Hohoho.

Minseok mengangguk lucu. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya di atas senar, sesekali jari-jari tangan kirinya berpindah untuk mengganti kunci. Mata bulat Minseok menatap Jongdae. "Seperti itu?"

Jongdae menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Jongdae mendekatkan dirinya pada Minseok. Dari ujung matanya, ia melihat Minseok yang sedang mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya pada tangan kiri Minseok yang menahan senar, ia berucap pelan, "Hyung harus menekan senar-senar ini dengan kuat."

"Haruskah?"

Jongdae menekankan jemarinya di atas jemari Minseok. "Katanya sudah dapat bermain gitar, masa' begitu saja tidak tahu?" ledeknya yang mendapat sebuah tendangan pada tulang keringnya. Jongdae meringis, kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Iya itu harus, kalau tidak suaranya akan menjadi gamblang. Jika sudah, ayunkan pergelangan tangan kananmu."

Minseok menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya sesuai perintah Jongdae.

"_Aye_, bukan seperti itu, hyung."

Minseok segera menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya.

"Kalau kau bermain di kunci C, kau bisa menggenjreng senarnya pada senar ke lima dari bawah." Minseok terdiam. Ia hanya memperhatikan Jongdae yang sedang memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk menggenjreng gitar. Astaga Jongdae... Kau berhasil membuat Minseok merona~

"Dan juga, kalau menggenjreng kau hanya memerlukan dua jarimu, hyung. Ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Bukan semua jarimu..."

"Kenapa menjadi sulit seperti ini? Awalnya kupikir bermain gitar itu mudah, hanya tinggal menggenjrengnya, atau tidak memetiknya."

Jongdae akhirnya menatap Minseok, tepat di matanya membuat Minseok terkejut. "Hei, memangnya hyung pikir memetik gitar itu mudah? Justru memetik lebih sulit daripada menggenjreng."

"Hanya 'kupikir', Jongdae..." Minseok memutar bola matanya malas. "Tapi setelah diajarkan cara menggenjreng olehmu, aku percaya kalau memetik pasti lebih sulit daripada menggenjreng."

Jongdae kembali pada posisinya, di sebelah Minseok, dan memeluk satu bantal sofa yang menganggur. "Tadi yang kuajarkan padamu adalah teori dari Chanyeol, hyung." ucapnya. "Sebenarnya menggenjreng tidak sesulit itu. Menurutku, cukup genjreng ketika kau merasa temponya pas, dan ta-daaa, kau dapat memainkan satu lagu dengan indah~"

"Maksudmu, kalau aku menggenjreng secara asal, tetapi kuterka tempo itu sudah pas atau belum, itu artinya aku sudah berhasil?" Minseok menatap Jongdae dengan heran. Dengan sebal ia hampir saja memukul wajah kotak itu dengan gitar yang sedang dipegangnya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu belajar susah-susah denganmuuu, Kim Jongdaeee!"

Jongdae menahan tangan Minseok yang akan merusak wajah tampannya. "A-aih, hyung, bukan begituuu..." balas Jongdae memekik. "Kalau benar seperti itu, kakek-nenek bahkan anak balita pun dapat memainkannyaaa."

"Jadi kau menyamakanku dengan orang lansia dan anak balita, eoh?"

"Aniyaaa."

Sepasang sejoli itupun saling menjerit satu sama lain yang terdengar seperti sedang melakukan _battle high note_. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari itu, Jongdae mengalah pada Minseok.

"Dengarkan aku, hyung..."

Minseok terdiam, membiarkan Jongdae melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Menurutku, bermain gitar itu seperti aku mencintaimu—"

"—kau menganggapku gitar, eoh?!"

"—Minseok hyung."

"Arra, arra." Minseok berucap kalem.

"Ketika aku memetik gitar, aku tidak bisa melakukannya secara sembarang. Aku harus mengetahui tekniknya agar senar itu tak akan putus, dan juga untuk menciptakan irama yang menenangkan. Sama halnya denganmu, hyung. Aku harus mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi, maka dari itu aku dapat menerimamu apa adanya dan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitimu~" Jongdae tersenyum pada Minseok yang hanya terdiam dengan rona merah pada pipi _chubby_nya.

"Terlebih lagi saat aku menggenjreng gitarku. Mungkin terlihat mudah dan asal seperti yang kau katakan tadi, hyung. Namun, membutuhkan sebuah perasaan agar pesan dari lagu yang kumainkan itu tersampaikan pada yang mendengarkannya. Seperti aku yang mencintaimu dengan _simple_, bahkan tak jarang kau marah padaku karena hal ini, tetapi itu semua kulakukan dengan sepenuh rasa cintaku padamu..."

Minseok meninju pelan lengan namja itu. Wajahnya masih saja merona, bahkan bertambah merah. "Kau berlebihan."

"Hei, hei, aku mengatakannya dari ruang hatiku yang terdalam, hyung~" Jongdae menyahut tidak terima. Tak dapat disangkal kalau ia menyukai Minseok seperti sekarang, yaitu dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Manisnyaaa.

Dengan _smirk_ tipis, namja tampan itu mengecup pipi _chubby_ namjachingunya cepat.

_Chu_.

"Saranghaeyo, hyung~"

"..."

"Dan jangan _break up_ denganku, otte~"

"...Akan kupikirkan."

"Heee—"

"—Nado saranghaeyo, Jongdae..."

.

.

.

_END_~

.

* * *

.

Syd's room:

Aish, apa ini -_-

Ini Syd buat saat Syd lagi bosaaan sekali gegara setiap kelas kesenian, belajarnya tentang musik terus, dan ga ada tentang drama, gambar, tarian, dll. Ditambah lagi Syd itu ga pinter musik, aduh -_- Maaf kalau teknik gitarnya salah. Sekali lagi, Syd ga pinter di bidang musik, maafkan Syddd ._.

Otak Syd langsung mudeng saat temen Syd ada yang tanya ke temen Syd yang jago di bidang musik, "Gimana sih caranya genjreng gitar?" dan temen Syd jawab, "Genjreng gitar itu pake feeling~" Bukan mudeng ke pelajaran, Syd malah bayangin alur ff ini, lol XD

Yuhu~ Syd buat ChenMin ^^ Awalnya Syd ragu mau jadiin ChenMin atau ChanBaek, dan akhirnya jatuh pada pilihan pertama, jadilah ff ChenMin :3 Maaf kalau karakternya kurang 'kena' habis Syd mikirin ChanBaek ;A;

Terakhir terakhir terakhir~

Review? Juseyooo ^w^)o


End file.
